My Wonderland
by AnnaAPender
Summary: alice waits for the man in the Top Hat and the Cheshire cat to bring her to wonderland. but their is an evil plan to keep the man in the top hat and alice away from eachother. but why? alice must find out.
1. Chapter 1

The wind blows gently around me; the smell of flowers fills me. The sun warms my body, making me remember good days. When I was young, playing in mothers garden. Mr. Hatter and his cheesier cat would come visit me. Tell me stories, stories of wonderland. Stories that excited me, stories that awoke a curiosity in me. I still remember them, as if they were fresh in my mind. Just how I remember Mr. Hatters sent or the feel of his cheesier cat's fur. I remember his kind smile, and how the words he spoke sounded like music. How he looked at her with kind eyes, loving eyes. And she was sure his loving glance was returned. For how could she not love him back? How could anyone not love him?

Someone so beautiful, so kind. His hair like black silk, his eyes a soft silvery violet. To not love him would be a sin. Still I love him. still I wait for him. He said himself he'd come for me, at the age of sixteen. Though I've been sixteen for three weeks now, still he has not come! I try to be patient, tell myself he didn't say when at the age of sixteen he'd come for me. But part of me still felt he meant that he'd come the moment I turned sixteen. That whole bloody day I waited more excited then I had been in years. How disappointed I was when he didn't come. Part of me had been sure, no part on me is still sure, that something bad must have happened. I suppose one would say, it's just a feeling I have, or perhaps its woman's intuition. But I know he should have come for me. I know he won't abandon me.

"Alice?" a voice called to me, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Alice what in God's name are you doing? You want to be late for class? Sister will throw a fit!"

"Oh come now," I mumble looking up at my dear friend Emily. Her curly red hair was in an awful mess, and her face was shinning with sweat. I can tell she was looking for me franticly. For a moment I felt a tug of guilt. But it faded quickly, it's not like I asked her to look for me. "Dose it really matter if I go to class or not? I never pay any attention, and on top of that all the nuns hate me."

"Well can you blame them? You do nothing in class! You can't get an A to save your life! And not to mention that smart ass mouth of yours!" I stared at her for a moment, before I burst into laughter. I love how red her face gets when she tells me off. It's even redder then her hair. I know she's worried about me, but I can't help but not take her seriously when her face looks like that.

"This is not funny! What's wrong with you? Sometimes I think you're still mental." She snapped. But the moment she said it, a look of regret spread across her face. My laughter stopped almost immediately.

"I don't know Emily, what do you thinks wrong with me?" I snap, standing up quickly. I give her an angry glance, and then I head toward the school.

"Wait Alice!" She called chasing after me. "I didn't mean that! I know you're not crazy! I never once thought you were!"

"Yes you do!" I snap, tears forming in my eyes. I didn't mean to get all emotional, I really didn't. But when I think of my past, about all those looks. How everyone thought I was some nutcase, I get really scared it'll happen again. And hearing my best friend say that makes the fear overwhelm me. "If you hadn't you wouldn't have said it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I fear I have neglected to fully explain my past, and for that I apologize. But as I stated previously I hate remembering my past, though I suppose I must now. For I fear if I don't, my story won't make much sense. And I, from personal experience, know how horribly annoying it is when information is withheld from you. So let me explain everything now.

I believe I was about eight when the man in the top hat and the Cheshire cat first came to see me. It was on my birthday, that I'm sure. For the man in the top hat gave me a gift. A locket, a locket I couldn't open. But I remember its design, a heart with a crown on it. Though it sounds simple, it was really elaborate. And I believe it was made of pure gold. But to be honest, it's hard to remember, for my sister threw it in the pond by our home shortly after I received it. (She didn't think it fair I get such an expensive gift.) I remember worrying every time the man in the top hat and the Cheshire cat came to visit. I worried he would notice I no longer had it. But he never did. Part of me thinks he may have noticed and never said anything. But another part of me thinks that's nonsense. But one thing I'm certain of is that the Cheshire cat knew. Something in those cats' eyes told me it did. But I digress. I'm getting off topic, sorry, I tend to ramble.

Well the man in the top hat and the Cheshire cat visited about once or twice a week till I left home at the age of twelve. For the first two years everything was fine. But I made a horrible mistake. I told my sister about the man in the top hat and the Cheshire, and I told her the stories of Wonderland. And she soon became obsessed with the idea of meeting the man in the top hat and the Cheshire cat. But every time I asked him to meet her, he refused. Not in a mean way of course, but you see, he'd always say, "I'm sorry my lovely Alice, that is impossible. She isn't like you Alice, seeing me could cause her much harm."

"But why?" I would ask.

"For those not meant to see Wonderland, seeing it, or anyone from it, could drive them mad."

"I won't become mad, will I?"

"I wouldn't let you go mad my love. But if you ever did, I'd tell you, so that you'd no longer be mad."

"How would you telling me I'm mad stop me from being so?"

"Sweet Alice, if you know you're mad, how could you be mad? Those who are mad think they're not. That's the truth. If I ever went mad, I would hope you'd tell me too."

"Of course I would!"

"Then neither of us will ever be mad." He would say with a smile.

"But what if were both mad? What will we do then?"

"We then my dear," He'd chuckle, taking my hand and kissing it, "Then we'd be mad together."

When I told my sister what he said she'd always get angry. She always told me to keep trying. And her being my older sister, I thought it best to do what she wished. But eventually I got fed up with asking him, and I stood up to her. Then she accused me of lying. And out of frustration I said, "I'll prove it to you one and for all. Maybe you can't meet him, but perhaps he'll give me his hat. That would enough proof, right?" She agreed to that, and off I went to get his top hat. And that was a simple enough task. He gave it to me without hesitation, he said, "Certainly, my lovely Alice. I have many like it at home, so it's no bother." But even when taking it, I felt guilty, partly because I felt like I was going behind his back, and partly because the Cheshire cat kept glaring at me. And if even for a moment you think it odd I said a cat glared at me, don't. For you don't understand what menacing eyes this cat had. But back to the story.

That night when I got home, I ran up to my sisters room, eager to prove to her I hadn't made the whole thing up. She was shocked when I showed her the hat, shocked and happy, that is. Her whole face light up with excitement.

"I want to meet him." She said taking the hat from me.

"But he said you can't!" I said with alarm, I was so certain showing her the hat would put an end to all this.

"Like I care, I want to meet him!" She snapped, glaring at me, with anger in her eyes I'd never seen. "I must go to Wonderland! We look enough a like, I shall go in your place."

"No you can't! He'll know you aren't me! He'd never take you to Wonderland!"

SLAP!

I fell to the ground, tears fell from my eyes. I look at up at a face cold as ice. She smiles at me, though there was no warmth in it.

"Your a fool Alice, so trusting in people. Do you think he loves you? Do you think he cares who goes to Wonderland with him? And don't you think he'd prefer me? I'm older, pretty, and more sophisticated than you." She suddenly grabbed my arm, pulling me across the room.

"What are you doing?" I shriek, struggling to get away. "Let me go!"

"Twinkle, Twinkle little bat! How wonder what you're at."

"What are you talking about?! You make no sense!"

"How doth the little crocodile, improve his shining tail, and pour the waters of the Nile, on every golden scale!" She sang, dragging me to the closet.

"Stop it! Stop it!" I cried. "What happened to you? have you gone mad!"

"Mad?" She said looking at me with an evil smile, opening the closet door. "My sweet Alice, we are all mad here." Then she threw me inside the closet, locking me inside.

I'm not sure how long I was in there, but I know it was at least a day or two. Most of the time that I was in there, I was sleeping, crying, or both. (It's possible) Then finally, when I was about to give up hope of being found, I heard my father call. "Alice!"

"Daddy!" I screamed, banging my fist against the door.

"Told you she was in there." Said a voice that sounded like my sisters, but how could that be? Didn't she say she was going to Wonderland? Did the man in the top hat not take her?

"The doors jammed!" My father yelled. "Alice let us in! Are you holding the door shut?"

"Probably doesn't want us to get into 'Wonderland'" My sister said, with sarcasm in her voice.

"Be careful dear," I heard my mother whisper. And after some struggle, dad finally got it open.

"Daddy!" I cried, wrapping my arms tightly around him. He hugged me back, but only briefly, and then pried me from his arms.

"Why did you do this Alice? Why did you lock yourself in there? And why do you keep telling your sister about this Wonderland?"

"I-I didn't lock myself in! It was her!" I shouted, pointing at my sister. "She wanted to go to Wonderland in my place!"

"Alice!" My mother snapped, her face was flustered, fear and anger in her eyes. "You have to know what you saying is nonsense! Wonderland isn't real!"

"Yes it is!" I cried!

"This is all Alice has been talking about for months!" My sister said, "I think she's lost it!"

"Alice," father said, trying to be calm. "You know that there's no Wonderland, your just playing, right?"

"I'm not!" I cried, I was so flustered I really couldn't think straight."The Hat! He gave me his hat! Sister has it! Please! Please believe me!"

Father looked at sister, she shrugged, and my stomach did a flip-flop.

"S-should I call Doctor Lester?" Mother stammered.

"Yes," Father whispered. And after that all I could do was cry.

Then two days later, they packed my things, and decided to take me to that god forsaken hospital. Before I left my sister hugged me, and whispered.

"If I can't go to Wonderland, you can't either." We separated, she smiled at me, the same smile as the night she locked me in the closet. Then I smiled, and said, "So I'm off to live among mad people?"


End file.
